At present, there are two kinds of detection devices for lithium-ion battery, one kind is used for testing a lithium-ion battery after packaging, such as a technology disclosed by Chinese utility model patent CN201476992U issued on May 19, 2010, which adopted a battery clamp and a sampling needle for testing, but as the technology tested a sample after packaging, the technology has a high cost, and does not facilitate to test under various experimental conditions.
The other kind is used for testing a non-packaging component especially an electrode sheet, and generally the electrode sheet is positioned in a sealed beaker or glassware to observe a state of the electrode sheet during a charging/discharging process. But as the electrode sheet is not fixed therein, floatation of the electrode sheet is easily caused. In addition, when testing, the electrode sheet with a very small area (≈1 cm2) is generally selected to perform the testing, so it is inconvenient to connect the electrode sheet to a power line, at the same time, because of the small area, testing is inconvenient, so as to cause a relative large error of testing on analysis of produced gas and heat.